Mobile Army Supernatural Hospital
by LoganDoesAThing
Summary: When Metatron sends Sam, Dean, and Castiel back in time, the trio must rely on the members of the 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital in 1950's South Korea to safely return to the present.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

There are many reasons in both Supernatural and M*A*S*H's canons as to why this story is impossible. This story is just for fun, so please limit criticism to the story and writing, not the logistics of the canon. As far as canonical placement goes, the story will take place between Dean receiving the Mark of Cain and the death of Abaddon in the Supernatural timeline, and after the departure of Radar, but before Klinger's promotion to Sergeant in the M*A*S*H timeline.

That being said, please enjoy this story and leave feedback!


	2. A Twist in Time

**Chapter One**

 **A Twist in Time**

Something was wrong. Dean Winchester could tell. For a place crawling with angels, there was not one to be found. "Sam," Dean whispered. "Is it just me, or does this place feel a little angelless?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. Seems that angel lied. Go figure."

The brothers had spent the last ten minutes traversing through an old abandoned factory in Boston. According to one of Metatron's angels, Castiel was hidden there, unable to escape. She'd told them the place would be heavily guarded by angels, but so far, they hadn't run into even one.

"We need to get the hell out of here," Dean said.

"Not so fast." Dean immediately recognized that voice.

"Metatron," Sam said as the two brothers turned around.

"I thought you were too busy playing God to deal with all the little people," Dean said angrily.

Metatron smiled at Dean's remark and slowly walked closer to the two.

"How'd you find us," Sam asked.

"You know that little angel you captured? One of the rare few who's on my side."

"We know," Dean said. "That's why we captured her. So she could lead us to Cas."

"She didn't lie," Metatron said. He snapped his fingers, and a wall opened from behind him, revealing the Winchester's friend, Castiel, bound and unable to escape. "She just forgot to mention that I would be taking inventory when you arrived."

"For you to come from heaven, your little safe zone, there's gotta be something bigger going on," Dean figured.

"You get a gold star, Dean. There is. You see, you know what my favorite story genre is? War. I must admit, I love them. The romance, the thrill, the intensity. It fascinates me. I figured, 'what better way to get rid of the problem than to prevent it from happening?' But, killing you here, no, that would be too easy. No plot structure. Instead, I'm going to make sure you never need to become a problem for me. You see, another of my followers is in a certain area of history. They are going to make sure that you two were never born."

Castiel knew how this was going to end. He had managed to discreetly unhinge one of his bindings. As Metatron kept talking, the other one came unhinged.

"I'm sending you so far back in time, that even you two won't be able to survive." Metatron walked toward Sam and Dean, arms outstretched. Suddenly, Castiel, freed, ran toward the three as fast as he could, jumping between them. In a flash, Sam, Dean, and Castiel were gone.

"Castiel," Metatron sighed. "You will pay for that."


	3. Where There's a War

**Chapter Two**

 **Where There's a War...**

THUD. Dean felt a sharp pain slice through his back and head as he landed on the ground. There were small rocks digging into his back, intensifying his pain. As his eyes adjusted, he could see Sam and Castiel standing up on either side of him. He accepted Sam's hand and pulled himself up off the ground, but waited for a few seconds after standing to regain his balance.

"Where the hell are we," Dean asked aloud. Before anyone could answer, an explosion sounded behind them. The three instinctively ran away from the sound. The explosions ceased after three others, and the three had hidden themselves in nearby shrubs.

"What was that," Sam asked, his voice shaking worse than his body.

"Looked like some type of mortar," Dean concluded. "Cas, do you have any idea what is going on?"

"All I know is that Metatron transported us back in time, but my interference somehow messed with it."

"What do you mean messed with it," Sam asked. "Did he send us too far back?"

"No," Castiel answered. "He didn't send us far enough. His intention was to send us back toward the dawn of creation."

"You mean, like, with dinosaurs," Dean asked.

"Yes. That's why he captured me. To lure you two in so that he could send you both back to prehistoric times. The fact that we almost perished from mortar fire tells me that my interference shielded us from it a little."

"Cas, do you have enough power to send us back to the present," Sam pleaded.

"I don't think so, but I can try." Castiel held onto the Winchesters, and closed his eyes, concentrating his energy. It was no use. Metatron had drained his abilities in the process of teleporting the three of them.

"This is just amazing," Dean said angrily. He had exited the shrubs. "We're sitting here God knows where in some time period, with mortars raining down on us, and no weapons to defend ourselves with."

"Why don't we follow this road," Sam suggested. "Eventually, we'll find someone who can tell us where we are." Dean silently agreed, and the three began walking the dirt path.


	4. There's a Way

**Chapter Three**

 **...There's a Way**

After what seemed like hours of walking, Sam, Dean, and Castiel all had to stop walking for a few moments to take in what they were hearing. Sam recognized the tune; a version of "My Blue Heaven" was playing off in the distance. The words weren't right, though. It sounded like another language. The three exchanged glances before hiding in another set of shrubbery. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. The three had stumbled on an army compound. Tents, jeeps, and what looked like ambulances covered the compound, which was crawling with officers.

"The army," Dean said angrily. "He put us in the freakin army?"

"Yeah, but I think I know where we're at now," Sam answered. "Look at those jeeps and ambulances. They're from World War 2."

"So we're in World War 2," Dean asked.

"I don't think so. The music sounds Asian, and no American troops were stationed anywhere in Asia during World War 2."

"So, then where are we," Dean asked.

"I think we're in Korea."

Then, they felt it. The barrel of a gun on the backs of each of their heads.

"Get up, slowly," one of them said. The three complied. "Turn around." They did as they were told, and saw three MPs holding them up.

"Well, at least you were right," Dean said sarcastically.


End file.
